Guess the Kisser
by Death by Oreos
Summary: AU Where they're all regular students. Team RWBY decides to do a little cheek kiss guessing challenge with Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Neo but a certain little devil decides to break the rules. Baked Alaska and Emberald


Inspired by AmbersCloset's cheek kiss challenge on Youtube.

* * *

A loud group of kids could be heard from the hallways of the dormitory. The culprit, none other than Team RWBY up with another one of their wild challenges.

"Weiss, blindfolds! Blake, cards! Neo, music!" Ruby screams as she dashes around the room, hood fluttering in the wind as she introduced the rest members. "Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, all check!"

"Ruby, pipe down." At those words, a piece of cloth comes flying towards her. It hit hard for something so soft.

The sound of clicking heels approached the dazed girl. Cinder bent down, picking up the blindfold and turns to nurse Ruby's forehead. "So how do we select who gets blind-folded?"

Blake walks over and pulls out a couple of cards from the deck, setting them down at the table. "Simple, the two who gets the least valued card will be the ones who guesses. 2 is the smallest and the highest is the Ace after King. Ready?"

Everyone gathered around the table, each picking up a card from the neatly fanned out stack.

Worried looks dawn a few faces. Yang quickly leans over to Weiss, hoping to get a glimpse of her card. Her gaze was met with an objectifying hand smacked straight into her face. "Nuh, uh, no peaking."

"Alright, on a count of 3 we'll reveal your cards." Blake announced, turning to see if everyone was in agreement. A unified nod gave her the green light. "3, 2, 1, reveal your cards!"

A flurry of cards smacks down onto the table. A card of 2 and a card of 4 determined the guessers. "Oh dang, there really was no saving grace for me." said Yang, her head dipped down into her hands. She was never good at guessing.

"Are you chickening out of this challenge little spark?" Cinder's tone was soft. She placed a finger under Yang's chin and lifted her face to meet Cinder's amber eyes.

Yang swatted the hand. She took a look at the rest of the group and said "Oh hell no, I'm winning this for team RWBY." She immediately strutted over, with all the swagger she could muster on her hips, to the assigned stool and took her seat, arms folded in front of her. Her eyes peered over the group waiting for her opponent.

Blake turned her attention back to study the cards. "Alright, so who had the 4 of hearts?"

"Unfortunately, I did." Emerald says. She reluctantly walks over and occupies the seat next to Yang. "It's you and me blondie, may the better kiss-guesser win."

"Oh you are so on!" Yang states, punching her fist into her open palm.

"Alright on the left stool, Yang of team RWBY and on the right stool, Emerald of team, what are you guys even called? Ah never mind! Which one of these lucky ladies will guess the most kisses correctly?" Ruby says, grabbing a brush and holding it up in front of her as if it was a mic. "Alright contestants, blindfolds on!"

At the order, Yang and Emerald tied their blindfolds. A few checks by Weiss ensured that their vision had been completely obstructed.

Mercury gave it another once over. "Alright you two, there's a total of 6 people here to guess from. If you're ready give us a thumbs up." Immediately, two thumbs shoot up. "Okay, here's the first person."

Cinder decides to start off the game and places a soft kiss upon both their cheeks, lingering there just a seconds longer. This caused both to dawn a slight reddish hue.

"Wow that was actually pretty hot." Yang says, pulling her blindfold slightly downwards in attempt to hide her blush. "I think that could be, uhm, wow this is actually pretty hard."

Emerald hums in agreement, a little flustered as well. "I think that might be Mercury, he might be rough on the outside but he's a big softie on the inside." The comment earned a disapproving 'Hey' from the accused party.

"I think it could be Ruby, she might be trying to throw us off."

"What's your final answer?" Blake asks, forcing them to break from their confusion.

Emerald ponders for a bit and replies, "I'm sticking with Mercury."

Yang lets out a frustrated grunt, "Might be Blake, I think she has soft lips and hidden passion like that last kiss." The comment caused Blake to bury her face and nuzzle into the back of Ruby's hoodie.

"Alright the next person is up." Ruby says, motioning to Weiss.

Weiss was stunned for a second. She took a deep breath and gathered herself before giving a quick peck on the contestants' cheeks. She hurried over to back to her previous location and let out a huff.

"Well that was short. Someone's embarrassed. Might be the heiress, felt the pride off that one." Emerald states, crossing her legs and sitting back a bit with all confidence in her answer.

Yang doesn't take another second to think before she answered, "Actually, I think so too. That description really nailed it in. I'm saying Weiss too."

Up next was Ruby. She wrapped her arms around their necks and gave a quick kiss on both their cheeks, not as quick as Weiss's though.

"Ruby!" They both say in unison.

"Is that your final answer?" she asks.

"Yes." They replied with all seriousness. There was no explanation but they both knew it was Ruby.

Ruby looks away and whispers a curse to herself. Maybe she shouldn't have given them a hug to throw them off.

Mercury was next, his kiss was a sweet, but normal kiss on the cheek, leaving a lot of room for interpretation.

Yang was the first to answer. "That's a really hard one to guess, I'm saying Neo. She's a sweet girl just like that last kiss."

"I say Cinder." Emerald shifted her position, sitting completely upright as she got even more invested in the game.

Cinder clicked her tongue at her answer, "Honey, to think you'd know how my lips felt like by now." This caused Emerald to almost fall off the stool. She cleared her throat and allowed herself to wait for the next kisser.

"Alright, 2nd to the last one guys." Ruby says, pushing Blake forward with a hand on the small of her back.

Blake's kiss was a shy, sort of long kiss, just a tad bit longer than Ruby's.

"Okay, now I'm thinking THAT was Blake." Yang states. "Or it could be Mercury, cus who wouldn't want to kiss my cheek that long." this earned a laugh from Emerald.

"No, this time I think for sure that was Cinder. That has to be Cinder, right?"

With an imitating buzzer sound, Ruby steps forward, brush still in hand. "Time is up to guess guys, you both only got two right. This is the last one."

Neo skips up to Emerald and plants a soft wet kiss on her cheek. "Oh my God..." Emerald whispers, her face reddening again.

"What is it? Was it that good? Emerald you okay? Hey Em-" She was cut off with a wet kiss as well, except it wasn't on her cheek, it was right on her lips. Her face was cupped by soft hands as an adventurous tongue slid in. Yang didn't know what to do, her arms were flailing at her side wondering whether or not to grab onto the kisser and pull her in closer to deepen the kiss.

Ruby started jumping up and down, Blake tugged onto her and jumped with her as well face pressed against each other. Weiss circled the contestants, running around them as she repeatedly pointed towards the kissing pair. Mercury fist-pumped the air as Neo continued to kiss Yang. Cinder simply stood there grinning at the scene.

"Yang? What's up? You still there? There seems to be a lot of noise." Emerald was turned at her direction, just as oblivious as to what the others were doing just as Yang was except Yang didn't care much about them more than she did for the lips that was pressed firmly against hers.

After a solid few seconds of making out, Neo breaks the kiss and licks Yang's lips one last time. She walks back to the others who welcomed her with high fives.

"Uhm, uhhh..." Yang was frozen like a statue, arms out as if she wanted to grab onto her fleeting mystery kisser.

"Yang, are you okay? What happened?" Emerald wanted to tug down on her blindfold but decided against it.

"Uhm...I just got Frenched..."

"You what? That's unfair, I didn't get Frenched!"

"Well guys, what's your guess?" Everyone asks.

"...I don't know, I can't think straight right now." Yang says as she got up from her chai, her voice soft and shaky. She began to move around to find the nearest wall to lie against.

"Well, I didn't get Frenched, so who would have the guts to do that?"

"I really don't know man. I need a second to catch my breath." her heart felt like a pounding drum beating against her chest. She laid a hand on it to try to still herself.

"Ah, forget this game." Emerald shot up from her seat and took her blindfold off, except she was greeted with a pair of soft lips upon hers as well, her eyes dart up, slightly disoriented from the sudden burst of light, she saw familiar black hair and a familiar taste on her lips.

Cinder was the first to break the kiss, their lips slowly peeling from each other. "Now it's fair. You both got Frenched."

"Alright, I'm taking my blindfold off. Now who was that?" Yang says, eyes glossing over the group. Her attention was caught by Emerald being held in Cinder's arms.

The taller woman slowly stroked Emeralds' hair, "Not me, the only lips I need are those of the girl in my arms."

"Ruby, come on, tell me, who was it?" Yang says, shaking her sister with desperation. The culprit watched gleefully at the scene. Ruby's mouth fell open as to respond but she caught Neo sending her a wink.

She catches the hint and shrugs her shoulders, "Well, you're just going to have to keep guessing."


End file.
